Rosas Blancas
by Loto
Summary: Una tumba blanca era lo unico que le quedaba.Apertó la mano y las espinas le desgarrarón la piel.Dejó la páilda rosa sobre el panteón.Unas gotas de color escarlata cayerón sobre la inmaculada superficie. Un contraste que le hizo tomar una decisión.


**Sumary:** Hermione se ha ido y Harry sufre por su ausencia …..Hasta que toma una decisión.

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de sus legítimos dueños y yo solo les tomo prestados.**

* * *

**Rosas Blancas**

Las lagrimas le nublaron la visión Las rodillas se le aflojaron y por un momento el joven pensó que caería al suelo. Harry noto el brazo de Ron en torno a sus hombros sosteniéndolo, impidiendo que desplomara sobre el suelo embarrado. La lluvia arrecio empapando a los asistentes, las capas y ropas oscuras chorreaban y se movían al compas de la tormenta pero nadie parecía ser conscientes de ese hecho. Los pétalos blancos que adornaban la tumba fueron arrancados por el fuerte viento y salieron volando bailando una danza en torno a la tumba. Un pétalo rozo la mejilla del muchacho, en su mente había u n torbellino de pensamiento teñidos de dolor ¿Por qué tuvo que irse? ¿Por qué ahora que todo prestigiaba su felicidad? Voldemort había conseguido vencer, incluso después de muerto había conseguido quitarle la esperanza de ser feliz. Se había asegurado de matarlo, incluso sin empuñar una varita. Harry sabía que era evidente que el maldito engendro había vislumbrado lo que sentía antes incluso que él ni siquiera lo sospechara. Por eso no había ido a por Ginny, puesto que sabía que el corazón que el elegido no le pertenecía a la pequeña pelirroja. No le bastó con llevarse a sus padres, a Sirius a Dumbledore….no debía encargarse de quitarle la última esperanza de vivir.

A decir verdad recordaba muy poco de la última batalla de la que tanto eco había hecho los periódicos y la prensa. Solo recordaba el dolor, la rabia y por encima de todo el odio y la tristeza que lo empañaban todo. Cegado por la furia su magia se había salido de control destruyendo al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Pero su cadáver calcinado no le había dado ninguna satisfacción, porque su muerte, su erradicación del mundo no devolvió lo que había perdido. Nada se lo devolvería y en el fondo él sabía que la muerte de Hermione significaba su muerte, la muerte de su espíritu, de sus esperanzas, de su fuerza y de la luz que había guiado por el buen camino y por la vida. Sin ella no sería capaz de seguir.

Avanzo hacia la tumba como un autómata. Apretó el puño y las espinas se clavaron en su carne haciéndole sangrar. Una tumba de mármol blanco era el único recuerdo a la memoria de su mejor amiga. Con cuidado dejo la bella flor del color de fuego sobre la tumba. Un rastro de su sangre quedo impreso en la blanca superficie. Y mientras observaba el contrate tomo una decisión.

La suave voz de la más joven de los weasley le recordó donde estaba.

-Harry-murmuro. El joven se volvió y la miro sin verla realmente.-De verdad lo siento, se lo importante que era Hermione para ti- Lo ultimo lo dijo con una entonación especial, una llena de melancolía. Tímidamente intento tomar su mano pero él no se lo permitió. Simplemente paso por su lado como si ella no existiera, camino unos cuantos pasos y desapareció. Ginny sonrió con tristeza. Había sido un bonito sueño, una hermosa ilusión que siempre fue inalcanzable. Se volvió hacia la panteón y recorrió con los dedos las letras doradas retirando las gotas adheridas a la brillante superficie.- No debiste dejarle…..pero eso ya no es importante porque el te seguirá ¿Lo sabes, verdad? El no puede vivir sin ti y te seguirá hasta donde estés si importar el precio-su voz se apago.

Días después _El profeta_ llego a la madriguera con la noticia impresa en grandes letras negras. Y Ginebra no se sorprendió al igual que Ron. Ambos sabían que Harry no podría seguir adelante sin Hermione. Y la pelirroja sintió una alegría teñida de tristeza .Esperaba que estuvieran donde estuvieran fueran felices y estuviesen juntos. Los dos hermanos se vivieron hacia la ventana por la cual entraba un rayo de sol que asomaba tímidamente a través de las nubes de tormenta. Y Ginny no pudo asegurarlo más tarde pero creyó ver los ojos de Hermione y Harry observándoles. Y brillaban llenos de luz. La joven oprimió la mano de su hermano y él le devolvió el apretón.

- Adiós Harry y Hermione, vosotros habéis emprendido un nuevo camino, una nueva aventura, juntos como siempre. Pero los que nos quedamos no os olvidaremos. Nunca. Por que vuestro amor ha dejado una huella en aquellos que os conocimos que no desaparecerá mientras vivamos.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hey ¡ ¿Cómo están? Este es el primer Fics que escribo De Harry Potter. La idea surgió cuando está escuchando la canción de _My Inmortal _y me dio por escribir un one-shot . Espero sus críticas y comentarios y si ven algún fallo no duden decírmelo. Saludos


End file.
